


Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

by lacedpoppies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alps, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Exorcisms, F/M, Hell Heirarchies, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incubi, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn, creepy german mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedpoppies/pseuds/lacedpoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his sister leaves him to go to college, banker Sebastian 'Vash' Zwingli is finally convinced to seek out a roommate. At first glance, Austrian pianist Roderich Edelstein isn't that bad of a choice and only happens to be mildly annoying, especially when it comes to housework, but something about him isn't quite right at all - and the fact all his neighbors can't seem to sleep probably plays a part in it. Alp!AusxSwiss, based off Kink Meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Kleine Nachtmusik

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off a kink meme prompt posted in part 26, found here: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=512830127#cmt512830127 (I'll go post it to past-Parts Fills soon). It's slow build for romance, not for smut though that won't come very soon either - and given the nature of what an Alp is, there are some dub/non-con behaviors definitely described in the story, so please do not read it if this upsets you.

 

> _"Hier leg' ich mich schlafen,_
> 
> _Keine Nachtmahr soll mich plagen,_
> 
> _Bis sie schwemmen alle Wasser,_
> 
> _Die auf Erden fließen,_
> 
> _Und tellet alle Sterne,_
> 
> _Die am Firmament erscheinen!_
> 
> _Dazu helfe mir Gott Vater, Sohn und heiliger Geist. Amen!"_
> 
> _-_ A German prayer against nightmares

* * *

 

_He was having the dream again. Of a boy with thin ankles and sharp eyes and a small, knowing smile who would appear in the gloom of morning, peeking around the trees, asking, “Is it my turn to play yet?”._

_There’d be hushed giggles and fingers pressed to lips, and… a promise._

_“I’ll see you later, Vash!”_  

* * *

 

Vash Zwingli’s eyes flew open.

The sun’s rays hit his face instantly, alerting him to the fact that whatever time it was – it was later than his usual routine of waking up near dawn and jogging for two kilometers and back. The blond man groaned as that fact hit him. He always overslept when he had the dream.

_That dream._

A quick glance to the clocks on his desk and wall confirmed that he most definitely had stayed in bed later than suitable for his normal routine and the Swiss man quickly rolled out of his bed and promptly marched to the shower, irritated by the amount of time wasted on that…dream.

Thirty minutes later found him gulping down his first cup of coffee; hot, black, and sweet, just as he loved it while a ringing sound on his laptop provided accompaniment. A window popped open on his screen, showing a young woman with an identical blonde bob and green eyes staring back at him.

“Brother, you’re up!” chimed Erika, leaning in a little closer to the camera. Vash’s eyes quickly glanced over her – body whole, dorm room neat, everything good – before he relaxed and spoke up. “Morgen, Erika.”

“I was wondering when you’d call – you’ve never been late before.”

“I overslept this morning.” He answered gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee. Erika made a face.

“Are you overworking yourself again?” She frowned, and Vash’s heart twinged. He quickly shook his head.

“No, no, I’m fine! Work’s been quiet lately, so it’s not that…” Discussing the dream had always been an awkward task – and Erika had always gotten this concerned look on her face when he did so, a look he quite simply couldn’t bear on his younger sister’s face. It had been years since he’d discussed it with her.

“Oh, okay. You know they can’t keep you there until midnight again, right?” Erika added. Vash nodded, gripping his cup tightly. Work was a sore subject – Erika was unhappy with how much time he spent there.

“Ja, I know. It’s all fine. How’s your weekend? You have midterms soon, are you studying?” He changed the subject. Vash didn’t even need to ask – he spoke to his sister like this daily, sometimes twice a day, and then through text. He knew she was studying, he knew when her midterms were, hell, he memorized her class numbers just so he could know where she was currently at all hours of the day. It brought him relief to know exactly where she was.

Erika paused for a second before nodding. “I am, brother, like I said last night. I’m meeting up a few friends later for a group session.”

Vash frowned. She hadn’t mentioned making friends yet. That was new.

“Friends?”

“From class,” Erika said and he could see hesitation in her face. “We started hanging out…and they’re really nice people!”

“Erika, I’m sure they’re nice, but you have to put your classes first-…” Vash began but Erika, full of surprises today, cut him off.

“I know, so we’re studying. It’s not…nothing to worry about.” She said, raising her palms. Something in Vash ached. _He missed her._ 430 kilometers. Just four hundred and thirty and she was there, living, breathing, and talking. That was four-and-a-half hours from him.

“…Just so you know your priorities.” They’d spoken about her having friends in university. Vash didn’t want her to be lonely, Gott forbid, but he didn’t want her distracted. They’d always kept to themselves back here in Bern, and suddenly thrust into a place like Munich, well, Erika would be…distracted enough without _people_.

Erika bit her tongue and Vash could see she was holding something back.

“What is it?” He asked. Erika’s eyes went elsewhere.

“It’s just…it’s been months since I’ve left and…do you remember what I asked when before I left?” She stammered out.

“You wanted to know if I was going to live with someone,” Vash’s grip on his cup slackened as he remembered that conversation. It hadn’t ended well. “And I said I’d think about it.” After ten minutes of almost-yelling about how he’d be fine.

“And you haven’t.” Erika answered, her jaw set firmly in an expression so familiar he could go attempt it in the mirror and it’d look natural on him.

“I did and it’s useless since I have no need of it. The bank pays extremely well and I’m due for a raise.” He grumbled back, angry at this turn in topic.

“That’s not the point, Vash!” A raise in pitch – a bad sign. “It’s not because of money and you know that. I just don’t understand why you aren’t _doing_ anything.”

“I am doing something!” Vash feels his temper start to rise. Why was it like this lately? They never used to argue like this, never used to _yell_. It was all fine until a couple years ago when their mother died and Erika was still in her teens. Now it was mere pleasantries exchanged and Vash grilling Erika about her school, nothing more substantial because sooner or later Erika would try _this_.

“I have work – ja, I work for a living, Erika! A good job, as you know since I’m paying for your studies! I go to work, go skiing, and shoot on weekends. What _else_ am I supposed to be doing?” He asks, frustrated.

“Talking to someone!” Erika said and he could see how close she was, how close to being upset – maybe even to crying and he didn’t want that, not at all, but what else could he do?

“I talk to you.” It came out hushed and Vash almost wished he hadn’t said it, that he could take it back, but the truth had left his lips, plain as day.

He was lonely. _Oh so lonely_.

Erika’s lip quivered and she spoke once more, barely whispering, “Bruder, _please_.”

He can’t deny her. He never could. Vash felt his resolve melt away as he looked at her, teal eyes almost teary, lip quivering, and concern shining from her face.

“…Fine. I’ll post an ad for a roommate today.” Vash resigned himself with a sigh. Erika looked relieved before something off-screen caught her attention.

“…he did what? Oh, we should go see then,” She called out to (presumably) her dorm-mate before looking back at Vash. “Sorry, I think I have to go, Vash.”

Vash nodded, saying his goodbye and turning somber as the sound of skype quitting rang out.

A roommate? He wasn’t sure he wanted one. Of course the house was a little too big for him, even when Erika was home, but he didn’t even know what sort of person he could stand living with. But a promise was a promise, and as Vash gulped the rest of his coffee down, he pulled up the local noticeboard website and began typing.

* * *

_Seeking roommate to move into room. Must be male, professional, proof of employment. Location in Marzili, room for 1100 chf. Laundry, kitchen included. No pets. Contact to schedule a meeting._

* * *

_To: s.zwingli@xxxxxx.com <”Vash Zwingli”>_

_From: roderichedelstein@xxxxxxx.com <”Roderich Edelstein”>_

_Subject: Roommate wanted_

_I see a piano, is it possible to use it? Within reasonable times of course. None of the other requirements are a problem for me. About me: 24, M, originally Austrian though have moved to Bern for employment. The price is fine._

_Respectfully,_

_Roderich_

* * *

 

_To: roderichedelstein@xxxxxxx.com <”Roderich Edelstein”>_

_From: s.zwingli@xxxxxx.com <”Vash Zwingli”>_

_Subject: Re: Roomate wanted_

_Piano usage can be discussed as along as it is done before ten at night. I’ve sent you an appointment invite, let me know if you’d like to reschedule._

_\- Vash_

 


End file.
